Khalau
Khalau 'is one of the countries of the planet Nakti and it is situated in the central-eastern part of the mainland called Centralia. Khalau adjoin with other countries to the North, East and West, overlooking the Endranite Ocean to the South. The capital city, 'Netia, is the heart of the kingdom and homes the most privileged nobility and the Asser, the title by which the Queen is renown. Other important cities are Kahul 'on the coast, well-known for its trade of coral accessories and fish products, and Hikti, where young stockfarmers are trained and the Hitas are raised. Khalau is inhabited by Hatrans only and are called Khalaii. The current Asser is a young Hatrans called 'Iasu. The Origins The Khalaii aren't the native inhabitants of Khalau: in ancient times they inhabited The Land of Dread, a large region in the northern Ran'Dra. Life was very hard: desertification, famine and epidemics yoked the Khalaii, until one night their God, Dawah, appeared to the tribe chief, ' Kahar'Ohr', in his dreams and showed him a prosperous land in which they could settle, a sacred land for his beloved and faithful servants. The long journey began but was not an easy one: a lot of people and the tribe chief itself died of starvation and hardships. His young daughter, ' 'Anis, reluctantly succeeded his father at the age of 14 but undismaiedly persevered in the quest guided by Dawah through her dreams, and her people eventually began calling her '''Asser, "Sacred Guide" in Khalaii language. Although not everyone accepted the new chief: Mohk'Nor, and old warrior, was skeptical about the success of the journey and secretly mustered a group against the young girl. They tried to divert her from her purpose and daily talked to her about the imraces ability and absurdness of her quest and suggested to go back to the Land of Dread. One evening Anis, her mind clouded from all the talking, left the encampment and saw a glossy, pure-white Hita on a knoll which was staring at her with its deep eyes. Once she drew closer, Dawah's voice spoke through the animal: words of solace, hope and love. The morning after Anis seemed ever more motivated than before and the opponent group decided to take her on, leaded by the old warrior. Before leaving the camp Mohk'Nor questioned Anis' role as chief in front of the whole tribe, calling her out to a duel for supremacy. Everyone gathered and formed a ring around the challengers, into which Anis and Mohk'Nor would fight in hand-to-hand combat with nothing but claws and wits. The duel lasted all night, the challengers goaded and spurred by their supporters' meowing until the first rays of dawn, when Dawah gave Anis a glimpse of godly power. Avoiding her enemy's attacks she fell upon Mohk'Nor with a quick pounce and plunged her claws into the rebel's eyes until Mohk'Nor died. Cries of joy and sorrow both erupted equally as Anis rose, indisputed Asser of the Khalaii tribe, and with her still gore-soaked hands reluctantly absolved the dissidents, allowing them to return back to whence they came in the Land of Dread. The jourey resumed till one evening the white Hita appeared into Anis' dreams and commanded the Sacred Land be purified from the winged demons which stole the land from Dawah itself. The next day the Khalaii finally reached their destination only to find their promised heaven occupied by the Juhra, an anthropomorphic bat population. Anis met the Juhran chief and commanded them to bequeath those lands, otherwise they would face extermination. As the Juhran chief refused a holy war bursted which lasted three whole years until Anis' seventeenth birthday when the Juhran survivors fled to the East where they found an uninhabited land where they established the Delhang Tetrarchate. Dawah's sacred land was once again pure and Anis was revered as the first Asser of the newborn Khalau Kingdom, a temple built in the capital city, Netia, which became her residence. Immediately before the official coronation the ministers performed a ritual where Anis received from Dawah a part of its godly essence and Dawah itself spoke through Anis. Khalau became a theocracy and after a gory civil war between the Conservatives '''and the '''Revisionists, Anis declared non-violence as a law to show gracefulness and superiority toward all other Naktian races. Category:Countries Category:Khalau Category:Stub